Deflowered
by The Black Flamingo101
Summary: <html><head></head>Ritsu's love confession to Saga and their first joining with a twist. Gender Bender alert! I have transformed them both into girls. Yuri lemon to come. Hope you give it a try!</html>


**I'm glad to see that a lot of people are happy to see me back, even if I'm about to post something completely different. As a writer, I have a confession: sometimes, just sometimes...it gets a little boring just writing about hot Japanese men having hot sweaty sex. **

**So instead, I'm going to write about hot Japanese women having sweaty sex. **

**Seeing as how more of my readers are female, I hope that you can connect to this piece in a unique way. The first part will be the initial meeting and the second will be a full scale lady lemon. I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think, even if you think it blasphemy against yaoi. I can deal with that.**

**But if some people do like it, who knows? Maybe I'll yurify a Junjou couple next XD**

**I also want to thank my good dog Cerberus Revised for encouraging me to write this. (Blame him if you're angry). **

**With gratitude,**

**TBF101**

* * *

><p><strong>Deflowered<strong>

**By TBF101**

**I**

Ritsu grunted as she strained to reach the book on the top shelf, her small hands always falling a few inches short. With all her might, she stood up on her tip toes and struggled to reach the book, only to have a strange hand pluck it from the shelf and offer it to her. Ritsu's eyes drifted to the other girl, and a feeling she had never experienced welled up inside her long after the girl had left the aisle of the school library.

And it was that simple encounter that led to another day in the library, three years later. Ritsu eyes were scanning the bookshelves, her hands digging to find a diamond in the rough of tomes, something new, something exciting. She was so distracted that her mind was on books right until she felt a brush of another hand against her palm. She snapped out of her reverie immediately, withdrew her hand, and was about to stammer an apology when she saw who it was. Her green doe eyes widened and she felt warmth flood to her cheeks.

"Sa—saga-senpai," she murmured, hardly believing her eyes. Before her was a tall, lean girl with long black hair and a calm amber gaze.

Saga peered down at the younger girl and cocked her head curiously. "How do you know my name?"

Ritsu felt her ears burn under Saga's gaze, but despite her nervousness, she also felt serene. Saga was talking to her, and all the feelings she'd bottled up over the past three years suddenly began to burst.

"Because, I—I like you, senpai," Ritsu blurted out before she could stop herself. But once the words left her, her blush immediately deepened and her bubbling love was replaced with embarrassment. She was paralyzed, unable to move or think as she waited for Saga's reaction, and was completely surprised when she replied.

"Wanna go out, then?" Saga murmured, her eyes softening a bit.

Ritsu practically exploded from shame as Saga reached out and took her hand.

"I…I—there's no way I could! Er, what I mean is…I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," Saga said. "I don't mind. Are you done here?"

"Er, uh yes," Ritsu stuttered, still unable to comprehend that Saga was holding her hand. The hand was a bit cold, but soft, and Ritsu's shyness briefly subsided when he spotted Saga's deep purple nails, admiring the rich color. Her own mother never let her wear nail polish. Saga's arms also sported a wrist band and half a dozen thin plastic bracelets.

"Wanna go to my place then?" Saga said.

Trembling slightly, Ritsu nodded and followed her senpai out of the library.

* * *

><p>Ritsu followed a few steps behind Saga as they walked down the street, her gait awkward and unsteady. The wind was blowing today, and Saga's hair whipped wildly, almost brushing her face. Ritsu's eyes peered at the older girl's back. She had never seen Saga so close up before, and every detail was fascinating. Saga was taller than most of the girls at school, with long legs and an hourglass figure. Her supple thighs and full chest sharply contrasted with Ritsu's skinny, boyish form.<p>

_Too thin,_her mother had always said.

_Flat as a board, _some of her more unkind classmates had whispered.

Ritsu blushed, somehow feeling inferior to her senpai, who was noticed by a lot of the boys at school. But even though Saga could be considered popular, Ritsu had never seen her in the large, social groups that gathered around the school. She always seemed to be by herself, silently reading. Ritsu herself only had a few close friends, and wondered why such a beautiful girl preferred to be on her own.

Ritsu flushed slightly when the word _beautiful_crossed her mind, though she knew her thoughts on the subject to be true. She did find Saga beautiful, but that wasn't why she had fallen in love with her. She couldn't yet put words to her feelings of why, and she didn't have time to give it more thought. Saga had turned a corner and gone to the front gate of a house. Ritsu could see no lights on.

"I'm kind of living by myself at the moment," Saga said. "So no one should bother us."

"Oh, are your parents on vacation?" Ritsu asked to fend off some of her own unease.

However when she saw Saga's eyes darken, her lips parted in shock.

"Yeah, something like that," Saga said, unlocking the door and stepping inside. "I'm home," Saga announced to the empty house.

However, once Ritsu had stepped inside and shut the door, she heard a quiet mewl come from the hallway. A black and white kitten appeared shortly and padded over to Saga, its back curling up as it rubbed its cheek against Saga's black, knee-high socks.

"Sorata-chan," Saga groaned, picking the cat up and petting it. "Don't you know how hard it is to get your hair off of my socks?"

Ritsu stared at the cat for a second, a faint memory ringing in her mind.

"Hey, you can go wait in my room," Saga said. "I'll get us something to drink."

"O—okay," Ritsu replied.

"It's the first door as soon as you get to the top of stairs," Saga said, setting the cat down and heading into the kitchen.

Ritsu went up the stairs and her heart beat like crazy when she opened the door to her senpai's room. The room itself was very subdued, with a bed, a desk, and a TV, but Ritsu saw beyond that. She saw the books neatly stacked on the floor with care and smelled the perfume Saga wore. And when she set her bag down and beheld Saga's bed, she was instantly struck by the most perverse desire.

_No way! I can't!_ Ritsu shrieked inwardly. _But, this might be my only chance. Nobody's looking. Should I do it?_

Throwing caution to the wind for one of the few times in her life, Ritsu catapulted herself onto the bed and grabbed Saga's pillow, inhaling the smell clinging to the fabric. In the blink of an eye, she rolled off the bed and back onto the floor, her entire body shivering in the ecstasy of the accomplishment. A nervous smile spread over her face and she had to clench her fists to stop them from shaking.

_I can't believe it,_she thought. _I did it. I'm so happy I could die._

"Oolong tea okay?"

Ritsu nearly jumped through the roof when she heard Saga's voice from the hallway, but she willed herself to calm down as her senpai entered the room, carrying two glasses of iced tea.

Saga handed Ritsu one and set the other on the night table, and Ritsu was aghast as she began to unbutton her shirt and shrug it off.

"I hate these uniforms," Saga commented, stripping down to her bra and panties and going over to the closet. She pulled out a purple tank top and dark jean shorts, changing into them while Ritsu uncomfortably averted her eyes.

"Wanna watch a DVD?" Saga said.

"Uh, sure. Anything's fine with me," Ritsu stammered. She watched as Saga put in a DVD, grabbed her tea and sat down next to her, resting her free arm on the bed behind Ritsu's shoulders. Ritsu flushed at how close they were sitting to each other and tried to concentrate on the TV as a music video came on, nervously drinking her tea.

"You don't have to be so fidgety," Saga piped up, turning down the volume.

"S-sorry," Ritsu said.

Saga took a sip of her tea, her amber eyes drifting over to her new companion. While her face remained stoic, her mind was quite curious. Ritsu sat like a proper Japanese girl, with her knees tucked, and her posture was so straight it almost looked uncomfortable. Ritsu seemed to be different from the other girls at school. Instead of long tresses, her cinnamon brunette hair was cut in a stylish bob, though obviously it wasn't her choice. Her uniform was neat and she didn't even have pierced ears. The only embellishment she wore was a small charm bracelet with a pink flower dangling from it. Her face was a roundish oval with a cute nose and plumped lips, and the constant blush she had nearly matched her bracelet. Overall, she was a strange mixture of polished and mousy, but the oddity of it intrigued Saga even more.

"So," Saga said, setting her glass down on the floor. "Why do you like me so much?"

Ritsu nearly spit out her tea when Saga poised the question so bluntly, but Saga was the type of person who couldn't help but be honest.

"I mean," Saga continued. "You don't really know anything about me."

"That's not true," Ritsu stuttered. "I—I do know some things. Like that cat you have."

"Cat?"

"I'm so sorry!" Ritsu said, clutching the folds of her plaid skirt. "I was following you one day and I saw some guy throwing rocks at it. No one stopped or even paid attention to it except for senpai. You uh, kicked him pretty hard and yelled at him for hurting it."

"You saw that?" Saga said, suddenly looking bashful herself. Her head flopped back onto the bed and she brushed her shaggy bangs out of her eyes. "I can't believe it. I got caught kicking that asshole in the jewels like some sort of crazy heroine from a shonen manga."

"Er, I don't really read manga," Ritsu said. "So I wouldn't know."

"I suppose that's a good thing," Saga sighed. "So how long have you been watching me?"

Ritsu flushed bright red and choked out a few incomprehensible words, which Saga astutely confirmed as Ritsu language for "quite some time." To Ritsu's utter embarrassment, she put her fingertips to her mouth and chuckled.

"Are you a stalker or something?" she giggled.

"I'm so sorry!" Ritsu said, squinting her eyes shut in the hopes that it would hold back tears. She couldn't believe how stupid she'd been. Why was she even here? Was Saga just making fun of her?

"You know, you don't have to keep apologizing for everything," Saga said coolly, leaning closer. "But I am curious as to why you like me so much."

Ritsu opened her eyes and as soon as they locked with Saga's molten pupils, she felt her heart skip a beat. "B—Because you're you, senpai."

Saga's eyes flickered and a small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. Ritsu started as she felt her senpai's hand cup her chin and pull her into a kiss. Blushing furiously, Ritsu's lips tightened in shock as Saga's hot tongue slicked along them. But when the older girl quickly pulled back, Ritsu was even more confused.

"W—what is it?" she said.

Saga stuck out her tongue and pointed to it. "Don't clamp your mouth shut. I want to kiss you with my tongue."

"Y—your tongue?" Ritsu said, aghast. But her gapping expression allowed Saga just the opportunity to press her lips back to Ritsu's, her tongue slipping into her kohai's mouth.

Ritsu mewled at the sensation and she weakly pushed back with her own tongue until the two oral muscles were gently entwined.

Saga moved even closer and Ritsu let out a small gasp when she felt a hand reach inside her shirt and squeeze her small breast, causing her to pull away from the kiss.

"S—Senpai, don't," she stuttered.

"Here," Saga said, taking Ritsu's hand and dipping it into her cleavage. "Touch mine too."

Saga resumed kneading Ritsu's breast, sighing as Ritsu experimentally dove into her tank top, feeling the soft, full appendages. Saga's skin was so smooth, and her breasts were soft and pleasantly squishy. Touches grew more frantic as the minutes ticked on, and Ritsu trembled as Saga began to undo the buttons on her uniform, revealing her white cotton bra. Saga helped Ritsu out of her shirt before pulling off her tank top and discarding it. They embraced again, this time feeling the silkiness and warmth of each other's skin while their mouths smacked with soft kisses.

Saga broke the kiss after a few minutes and wrapped her arms tighter around Ritsu, breathing into her ear while stroking her short hair. "Ritsu, I want to hold you. Can I?"

Ritsu's eyes widened in fear, but slowly, she pulled Saga closer to her and whispered a single word.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hope to hear from you guys! :)<strong>


End file.
